


Wanna be with you all alone

by nothingbutniall



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, WTFock Season 2, babies in love, true love is when you solve maths problems together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutniall/pseuds/nothingbutniall
Summary: Senne shows up at Zoë's door to help her with her maths homework.





	Wanna be with you all alone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my excuse not to work on my dissertation tonight. I didn't check this properly so apologies in advance for any mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Title comes from Niall Horan's Slow Hands.)

**14:12**

So, what are we up to?

Working on a maths assignment.  
I'm going slightly insane.

I know something better to do.

Haha, steady on boy.

Just wish you were here...

You're getting me for 10 minutes Friday after school.

**14:58**

The doorbell rings, pulling Zoë out of her concentration. She sighs and begrudgingly stands up, knowing no one else would answer the door. Milan is out doing god-knows-what, and Lisa... Well, Zoë knows there is no way her roommate would willingly engage in social interaction.

The bell rings again, the shrill sound echoing in the empty hallway. Zoë rolls her eyes. Probably another parcel for Milan, more clothes he doesn't need. She makes a mental note to chew him out for ordering online every freaking day and letting her act as his personal mail assistant.

She throws the door open with slightly more force than necessary, ready to sign for yet another delivery, but rather than their middle-aged postman, she is met with the sight of Senne looking up at her with a bright smile.

"What the fuck?" Her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Hi there." Senne walks up the steps, ducking his head to kiss her. Before their lips can touch, Zoë takes a step back, throwing a frantic look at the hallway behind her, just in case today is the day Lisa did emerge from her room during daytime.

"What are you doing here?" She closes the door behind him, subtly checking the street to make sure no one had seen them.

"Thought I'd come help you with maths," he smiles easily. "If you want," he adds, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She bites back a smile, though her lips still curl up ever so slightly, and shakes her head. "Exactly how good are you at maths?"

He huffs. "Decent enough. It's tenth grade maths, it can't be that difficult."

A laugh escapes Zoë and she presses a kiss to his lips. "Sure. Impress me."

As she leads Senne to her room, she is grateful that her past self had tidied her room just the day before. At least there wouldn't be empty mugs littering the surfaces, or an assortment of clothes strewn around on the floor.

Senne shuts the door behind them, taking two steps to close the distance between them. He cups her face with his hand, warmth blooming in her chest, and presses their lips together. They kiss lazily, the franticness from earlier that day replaced with the comforting knowledge that this - _them_ \- is a thing now.

Eventually, Zoë breaks the kiss, smiling. "Thought you were here to do maths."

"I am. You distracted me."

She raises her eyebrows. "Did I?"

"All the time," he nods. "In fact, you're gonna sit at your desk and I'm gonna sit on your bed. I know you're desperate for an excuse to get away from maths, but I won't let you use me like that."

Laughing, she does as he said, turning her chair to look at him.

He sits against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him, and nods at her textbook. "What do you have to do?"

"Statistics," she sighs. "Frequency tables."

"My favourite," he deadpans.

Zoë turns back to the desk, eyeing the numbers on the paper. She never really minded maths; it's not her best subject, but she manages. It takes her some time to grasp the concepts, but once it clicks, she actually enjoys the challenge of solving the problems and the thrill of finding the correct solution.

Frequency tables, however, are going to be the death of her. There are too many empty cells in the table and too few numbers given for her to be able to complete it. It doesn't help her concentration that she can feel Senne's gaze burning into her back. She knows what he looks like when his attention is focused on one thing, how his eyebrows are pulled together slightly, how his jaw tenses and his lips are pursed.

She risks a glance and he is indeed staring intently, though his eyes soften the second they catch hers.

"Doing okay?"

She shakes her head. "I don't even know where to start."

He scoots closer, taking her textbook and skimming over the page. "Okay, so," he points at a number, "if you have this, and you know this should add up to be 100%," he shifts his finger to an empty cell, "you can calculate this one."

She hums in understanding, inserting the numbers into her calculator before writing down the result.

"And now you have that one," he points, "you can find this one."

They continue working like that, Senne patiently showing Zoë all the subsequent cells being filled out. When the table is complete, she feels like it all makes much more sense than before and she is able to finish the next exercise on her own, with only a little guidance from Senne.

Closing the book with a thud, she gives him a soft smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He leans backwards, resting on his elbows. "Not bad for a guy with limited brain capacity, huh? Have you got any more homework, or can we now spend the rest of the day in your bed?"

Laughing, she tackles him into the mattress, kissing him quiet.

(She did have more homework, but it was left forgotten in her bag until much, much later.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! You can also find me on Twitter (@nothingbutniall).


End file.
